


"Take me instead."

by DancingInTheSliverGlow



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Category: Original Work, The Professionals (TV 2020)
Genre: Adrenaline, Africa, Arrows, Bows, Bows & Arrows, Bullet wound, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Evil, Evil Plans, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild hurt, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Protective, Relationship(s), Rocket Launchers, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Short One Shot, Take me instead, USA, Ultimate Sacrifice, Unconscious, Vaccines, bullet, evil sister, febuwhump day 5, febuwhump day 5 take me instead, merchants, protective Peter Swann, protective Vincent Corbo, rocket - Freeform, village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/pseuds/DancingInTheSliverGlow
Summary: Peter Swann's POV as Vincent is lying down nearly dead and the merchants are approaching; ready to kill.“I’ve only known Vincent for a few days but if any of you shoot him I will destroy you all and then myself.”
Relationships: Peter Swann/Graciela Davila, Vincent Corbo & Graciela Davila, Vincent Corbo & Peter Swann, Vincent Corbo/Graciela Davila, Vincent Corbo/Graciela Davila/Peter Swann, Vincent Corbo/Peter Swann
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	"Take me instead."

The merchants slowly approached Vincent with their semi-automatic guns drawn, ready to kill him. Part of Peter wanted to laugh hysterically. If someone had told him that he’d be in this position a year- no, hell a month ago, Peter would have laughed at them and dismissed them as a crazy conspiracy theorist. 

But it was real, and it was happening. The merchants were surrounding Vincent and getting ready to shoot him. Peter had no gun, no back-up. This heart thumped furiously in his chest, and panic threatened to overwhelm his mind.

He had only known Vincent for a short week, but if anything happened to him, Peter would - well. He wouldn’t kill the people responsible, Peter wasn’t a killer. But he would make them pay, in other ways that were equally as damaging. Being the CEO of a multi-billion dollar Fortune 500 company had its perks. 

In the USA, Peter was powerful. With a few phone calls, he could get nearly anything done. But here? He was useless. Helpless. It had taken him the better part of a day to get a single chopped. In the US, Peter would’ve been able to get a chopper in less than a minute. But here, hell, he couldn’t even move properly; there was a bullet in his leg.

The bullet would, which was currently bandaged and not causing him nearly as much pain as it could have. If not for Vincent, Peter wouldn’t have even noticed that bullet until he had lost too much blood and wasn’t able to walk anymore.

Not that their current situation was any better than that. Vincent was lying unconscious on the ground, dead to the world. Peter was helpless, and the merchants had them surrounded.

Something occurred to Peter. The merchants were still approaching, slowly and warily. And as much as Peter would like to think that heroically throwing himself in front of Vincent would save his life, he knew that wasn’t the case. There was something else at play here.

Why weren’t they dead yet?

And then it hits Peter. Of course. _Of course._ Peter might not be able to pull any strings in Africa, but he still had value. The merchants wanted money, and Peter, well he knew it was worth a lot of money. Of course, it was questionable whether his back stabbing sister would care enough to pay the ransom, but clearly someone believed she would.

Peter threw himself in front of Vincent, shielding him with his body. “I won’t let you kill him!” He yelled, as loud as he could.

That got their attention. The merchants stopped in their tracks. Not that it did Peter and Vincent any good. They were metres away; still close enough to get killed within a split second.

Nonetheless, _it was working._ Peter could practically see the gears turning in their brains. They were reassessing; which is more important to them, the money from Peter’s ransom or Vincent’s death?

In Peter’s mind, no amount of money could equal Vincent. In the past week or so, Vincent has gone from being his fiancee’s ex-boyfriend, to his bodyguard, and now to his friend. 

Vincent is smart, strong and loyal in a way that few people Peter encounters are. Although Vincent doesn’t allow himself to show much emotion, Peter can still see it in the way he does his job protecting him and Grace. Vincent throws himself in the path of danger, and goes above and beyond his job description.

When they found out that Grace had gone to Africa to deliver vaccines, Peter hadn’t hesitated. Peter had seen it. There was no considering his pay, the risk or anything; in his mind he had already started to make plans as he turned to his team to see if they were still on board.

Similarly, there was no hesitation as Peter kneeled between Vincent and the merchants. Vincent is a good person, he’s important to Peter and Peter would _die_ before he let Vincent get killed.

The merchant in front of him re-adjusted his finger on the trigger. “Get out of the way, Swann.”

Peter snarled. “You’ll have to go through me to get to him! Take me instead!” 

Peter isn’t sure when he decided that Vincent made it onto the short list of people he would die for. He supposes it doesn’t matter. So much as happened in the past week - his rocket blew up, his sister sabotaged him while smiling at him and lying through her teeth, he’s nearly been blown up, his board members tried to boot him out and some of them were _assassinated_ \- 

An arrow flew out from behind him and landed inches from one of the merchant's feet. The merchant backed up quickly and aimed his gun at the field behind Peter and Vincent, where the arrow came from.

In response, a volley of arrows flew out. None of them came even remotely close to hitting Peter and Vincent, but all of them landed inches away from the feet of the merchants.

Peter understood. It was a warning. Someone - some people, were warning the merchants away.

Peter turned, and saw the local villagers. The boy, Akbar, that lead him and Vincent to the compound where Grace was being held was holding a bow and arrow. Despite being obviously homemade, Peter didn’t doubt its ability to kill, should Akbar choose to. Akbar led his village, and they silently stared down the merchants, until their leader called for them to retreat.

The moment they’re out of sight, the adrenaline eased up, and Peter crumpled to the ground. Still, he insisted that they take care of Vincent first. Vincent was unconscious, knocked out and still hasn’t regained unconsciousness. Peter’s worried, but less so when the villagers surround Vincent and pick him up.

Two of them helped Peter to his feet, and aided him limp back to the village. 

Peter knew he wasn’t in the clear yet - he was still in Africa, and more importantly in an area of civil unrest. Vincent was still unconscious and hurt. Peter still had a _bullet wound_ in his leg. He still needed to call the chopper and arrange for them to come back and pick up him and Vincent. Despite all that, Peter was still intensely relieved. 

He was okay, Grace was safe and Vincent would be okay. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what you think?  
> I hope everyone's staying safe and healthy during these troubling times.  
> Come say hi on [my tumblr :)](https://art-in-the-sunlight.tumblr.com)  
> If you enjoyed, consider leaving a kudos and comment?
> 
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say!  
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 👍 = you enjoyed reading it  
> 💕 = you ship Peter Swann/Vincent Corbo/Graciela Davila  
> 💖= you don't know this fandom yet (in which case, [check it out here).](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt8769360/)  
> 


End file.
